


Charlie's Christmas

by zdravkozombiev16



Category: Adventures of Clan Shield
Genre: Santa's Workshop, Search for the best gift, The North Pole - Freeform, Yuki-onna., never to be alone, the most precious gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdravkozombiev16/pseuds/zdravkozombiev16





	Charlie's Christmas

**Charlie's Christmas**

The castle of elves, all decorated the rooms, because after a few days is Christmas. Day in which all dreams come true. But there was one dream that stood out from the others. It was the dream of Charlie. He wanted everyone to be happy on this wonderful Christmas day. Charlie embellish the corridors of the castle and often sang Christmas songs.

Charlie is human. He has dark green eyes and short blond hair. He is dressed in poncho with red, blue and brown horizontal lines and blue pants. Charlie has psychic problems and often has spontaneous movements and bursts of laughter.

– Christmas. Day of open hearts and happy smiles. When everyone is together and loneliness disappears. – Charlie said with a smile.

But there was someone who did not love much Christmas. As Charlie adorned, Alexia was walking down the corridor and was angry at all this decoration. Charlie saw Alexia look angry.

Alexia is elf. She has yellow eyes and long brown hair. Dressed with a brown green Tea gown. On her right hand she has 2 magic bracelets. In her first bracelet she holds her bow and arrows. Second bracelet allows her when she asked, her clothes become armor. She also has a white winged lion for a pet.

– Hello Alexia. What's wrong? Why are you so angry at this wonderful day? – Charlie said.

– Wonderful day. I hate everything about that day. Everywhere there is anarchy. There is no order and control. Another thing Charlie. I hate you. – Shouted Alexia.

– Are you still angry because of "Royal Tournament" and race in the wild west. – Charlie said.

– Yes. I had to be a winner. But anyway. All the Christmas I will spend in my room, where is calm. – Alexia said.

She left, leaving Charlie to think about it. He returned to his room where he had decorated with fir trees, garlands and paper snowflakes. He was thinking what a gift he would give to Karunakar. He was his best friend.

Karunakar is a Chinese dragon in human form he has yellow eyes and short red hair. He is dressed in black Tai Chi Clothing. It has pale red flakes on the hands, feet and cheeks of the face. He is a master of martial arts and can breathe fire and has weapons that are in a magical bracelet and these weapons are Jian, Guandao and repeating crossbow.

– I wonder what to give him? Maybe the sword. No, he already has. Really I do not know. I have to think of something. – Charlie said.

Charlie did not know what to do. Then Charlie thought about Alexia. He thought: She will not receive a gift for Christmas. I know she's not very good, but she's not that bad.

Charlie thought about what to do. Then came an idea. He decided that in order to receive the best gifts for Alexia and Karunakar, he had to go to the North Pole and find Santa Claus. The idea might sound crazy, but not for Charlie. He put on his Christmas gloves, a Christmas poncho and took his bag where he put food. So Charlie went to the North Pole. He went through a forest to be able to get there. But then he heard the cries of help. Charlie immediately ran to help when he came to see somebody fallen into a frozen lake. Charlie quickly took a branch and said: Grab the branch.

He grabbed the branch, and Charlie pulled him out of the icy lake. Charlie saw that he was trembling with cold. Charlie looked around and saw a wooden hut. Charlie helped him go to the hut. He opened the door and put him to bed. Then Charlie lit a fire in a stove to get warm.

– Thank you for saving my life. – Said the man.

– No problem. What is your name? – Charlie asked.

– My name is Robert. I live in this forest by catching fish, bears and deer. – Robert said.

– I see, but it's not good to live here alone. – Charlie said.

– I know this, but I can not communicate very much with other people. – Robert said. – Everybody told me Robert, you're nothing. Nothing will happen to you. That's why I live alone.

– I know how you feel. But I know from experience that loneliness kills. I have psychological problems and often laugh and have spontaneous movements. But that does not prevent me from talking to people and finding a friend. – Charlie said.

– I do not understand how you did not give up fighting. – Robert said.

– I did not fight. I knew many people would laugh at me. But there were also some who became friends and liked me as I am. But it is unbearable for everyone to stay alone during the holidays. Especially on such a holiday as Christmas. – Charlie said.

– I do not understand. Throughout my life I have not found meaning. Everyone insulted me. – Robert said.

– I know it's bad, but who cares about you when nobody knows you're here. No sense to stay hidden in the forest. – Charlie said.

– Look, it gets dark and you can stay here for the night. – Robert said.

– Thanks. – Charlie said.

Through the window he could see the sunset and drew a lovely picture with golden rays. Robert immediately fell asleep, but Charlie was awake. He was thinking of Karunakar and Alexia. He did not know what they wanted. Charlie was not interested in receiving a Christmas gift. He already had the most precious gift, Karunakar's friendship and support. Charlie thought about it for a long time until he fell asleep. In the morning, Charlie said good-bye to Robert and continued his journey. He walked the road through the forest that led to a big mountain.  He knew he had to cross the mountain, but he did not know how, so he walked along a path. As Charlie walked, a snow storm arose. Charlie knew he had not had much time and he had to hide quickly from the storm. He found a cave where he hid from the storm. He entered the cave and found luminous crystals that illuminated the entire cave. There were some very beautiful statues made of ice. The cave was very beautiful, and Charlie was very excited about this view that the cave radiated. But Charlie felt a terrible cold. A white fog filled the cave, and Mikazuki came out of her.

Mikazuki is Yuki-onna. She has ice-blue eyes and long black hair. She is dressed in a blue kimono with embroidered snowflakes. She has the power to control ice and snow.

– Hi Charlie. What are you doing here, are not you in the castle to celebrate Christmas? – Mikazuki said with monotone voice that showed no emotion.

– I went to find a gift for Karunakar and Alexia. But there was a storm and I hid here. – Charlie said with a smile as she gazed at Mikazuki's blue eyes, which looked very much like glass.

– I'm surprised, Charlie. Normally, people would be startled by fear when they see me. – Mikazuki said, creating another sculpture of ice.

Charlie was amazed at the ice sculpture and said: Mikazuki, this sculpture is very beautiful.

– Really? – Mikazuki said, with a slightly surprised voice.

Charlie: Yes, all sculptures are amazing, but why do you do it here. Do not you have to do it in the castle? Where everyone will see your beautiful sculptures.

Then Mikazuki looked at Charlie with her blue eyes, and with a not so monotonous voice she said: Why do you think someone will like my sculptures.

Charlie: Mikazuki, everyone will like your ice sculptures. There will be people who will not like it, but do not pay attention to them. Pay more attention to those who like not only your sculptures, but you too.

Mikazuki: How do you know that someone will want to know me? I'm Yuki-onna. We have no feelings.

Charlie: I know how you feel Mikazuki. Because of my problem, I did not have a many of friends, but I found a friend in Karunakar's face. He became my friend despite my problem. Listen to me when I arrived at the castle of elves. I thought that I could not integrate with others, but it was not. Mikazuki, there is no point in not being able to show this incredible sculpture, and there is no point in staying here alone. Believe me, Mikazuki, it does not matter whether you are human or not, nobody should be in the trap of loneliness.

Then Mikazuki noticed that the storm had passed and she said: Charlie, the storm is gone, you can continue your journey.

Charlie: Okay, Mikazuki, what about you?

Mikazuki: What about me?

Charlie: Will not you go back to the castle? I will be very glad to see your sculptures there.

– I'll think about it. – Mikazuki said with a monotonous voice.

Charlie walked away, but before leaving the cave, Mikazuki said: Wait Charlie.

– What is it, Mikazuki? – Charlie said with a surprised voice.

– I understand why you want to give a gift to Karunakar, but why do you want to give a gift to Alexia? She hates you. She does not appreciate you, she insults you and can not tolerate you. – Mikazuki said with a excited voice.

– That's true, but I do not do it for her, I do it for myself. I know what I am. I will give this gift because no one deserves to be alone on Christmas. Mikazuki, can not all like me, but that does not mean I have to be bad with them. – Charlie said with a smile.

Mikazuki did not know what to say, Charlie's words warmed her frozen soul. Then a mighty wind of snow came into the cave, and Mikazuki disappeared. Charlie looked around and saw that Mikazuki was gone, so he set out on his way and, as a bonus, Mikazuki did not turn it into an ice sculpture. Charlie reached the North Pole and saw people strolling through the streets with wide smiles and shining faces. At this place, Charlie was filled with happiness, his eyes could not get enough of this Christmas atmosphere. While looking for a Santa Claus workshop, Charlie heard the cries of help. These cries were heard from the factory for the production of sugar sticks. Charlie entered the factory and began to listen. He heard again the cries for help coming from a big pile of sugar sticks. Charlie buried his hands in the pile and pulled a dwarf dressed in Christmas clothes.

– Thank you! – The Dwarf said.

– What's happening? Why was it buried in sugar sticks? – Charlie said with a smile.

– Have you heard that with the good you can overdo it. – The Dwarf said.

– I have heard. But usually, someone stops me before something bad happens. But what is wrong? – Charlie said.

– We have so many sugar sticks. They do not stop coming. All overeat so much that finally no place for Christmas dinner. – The Dwarf said in a sad voice.

– What is wrong? – Charlie said with a surprised look.

– The machine that produces sugar sticks is damaged. We can not fix it and now it works without stopping. – The Dwarf said.

The Dwarf brought Charlie to the machine that made so many sugar sticks.

– You see that the machine can not stop if it continues so the entire factory will be overwhelmed with sugar sticks. – The Dwarf said.

– Do not worry. – Charlie said and stroking the dwarf's head. – I will fix the machine. It's true I do not understand much of these machines, but Hugo taught me a lot.

Then Charlie opened the control panel of the machine and saw the gears. Charlie looked around and thought about how to fix this machine. He noticed that one of the gears moved very fast. Charlie picked up a wrench to tighten the wheel, then closed the control panel and pulled one lever. The machine stopped and all the dwarves exploded in joy.

– Thank you. How can we help you? – The Dwarf said.

– I want to know where is Santa's workshop? – Charlie said.

– It lies at the end of the North Pole. – The Dwarf said.

Charlie left the factory to go to Santa's workshop. The road was not very good. Everywhere there were stones, Charley sank several times in the deep snow and the wind was very strong and cold. Charlie could barely see the road. He thought to give up and return, but the desire to give Karunakar a gift made him go forward. But at one point Charlie slipped into a stone, fell to the ground and lost consciousness. When he woke up he saw something incredible. Everywhere there was Christmas decoration, dwarves that made toys and had a large tree in the middle of the room. Then some magical light caught him and put him on Santa's lap. When Charlie saw Santa Claus, he smiled and said: Santa Claus. I can not believe I can see you.

– Ho ho ho. Hi Charlie. I heard you were good this year. Tell me what you want for Christmas. – Santa Claus Said.

– Santa Claus. I want the best gift for my friend Karunakar as well as Alexia and Mikazuki. – Charlie said, his head bowed. – I do not want anything for Christmas. I just want everyone to be happy. I do not think I was obedient enough.

Then Santa Claus said in a cheerful voice: Oh Charlie does not think I do not know what you did today?

Father Christmas showed a crystal sphere and inside he saw how he helped Robert, Mikazuki and the Dwarf.

– Do you understand Charlie? You were willing to help others, just so they can be happy. – Santa Claus Said.

– I know. That's why I want to give the best gift to Karunakar. He has always helped me. In the "Royal Tournament" he helped me by encouraging me to give me his sword. In the wild west he believed in me. He did not care about my psychological problems. – Charlie said.

Santa smiled warmly then handed Charlie a three gift. Charlie took the gift and went to sleep. When he woke up, he saw that he was in his room.

– Was it just a dream. – Charlie said.

Charlie checked his room and saw that there were three gift and a letter under the tree. Charlie took the letter and opened it.

''Dear Charlie. Your kindness and love for all made me happy. Look at the fir tree and there you will find gift for Karunakar, Mikazuki and Alexia. Merry Christmas Charlie from Santa Claus."

Charlie put a gift to Alexia at the door, then knocked on the door and left. He saw that the castle was decorated with ice sculptures, he was glad that Mikazuki was in the castle and wanted to find her to give the present. Charlie saw that Mikazuki finished an ice sculpture.

– Mikazuki – Charlie shouted to attract attention.

Mikazuki turned and saw Charlie.

– Hi Charlie. – Mikazuki said with a smile.

– This gift is for you Mikazuki. – Charlie said.

– Thank you, Charlie. I agreed to come here and spend Christmas with everyone. – Mikazuki said with a cheerful smile.

Charlie went to find Karunakar. He was his best friend, and for this reason Charlie went to look for the best gift. Charlie found his friend in his room where he meditated.

– Karunakar – Charlie said.

– What is it, Charlie? – Karunakar said.

– Karunakar, this gift is for you. Merry Christmas Karunakar. – Charlie said and handed the gift.

Karunakar took it.

– Charlie thanks. I also have a gift for you. – Karunakar said, and handed the gift to Charlie.

Charlie took it with joy and thanked for the gift. So Charlie and everyone else celebrated Christmas together.

And here ends our story.


End file.
